


The Cool Dad™️

by thescienceofsherlolly



Series: Sherlollicious [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biker Sherlock, Embarrassing Dad, F/M, Holmes Twins, Molly is all of us, Molly is hella turned on, Parenthood, Sherlock Has A Midlife Crisis, Sherlock is teased by the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescienceofsherlolly/pseuds/thescienceofsherlolly
Summary: Sherlock’s attempt to shake off the ‘hat detective’ moniker backfires spectacularly. Well, almost.





	The Cool Dad™️

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theconsultingstrangevidder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/gifts).



> my mate @the-consulting-strange-vidder over on tumblr requested number 58 on a list of drabble prompts. hope you like it ♥

“Well?” Sherlock Holmes roared over the revving engine of the Harley Davidson he was currently astride. He leaned against the handlebars, smiling proudly, “what do you think?”

His family – consisting of his wife, Molly, clad in his dressing gown over her work clothes, and teenage children, twins Clara and Victor, the miniature versions of Sherlock and Molly respectively – stood on the steps of 221B, watching the performance with expressions varying from awe to horror.

The twins looked at each other, “shit.”

“Don’t be like that,” Sherlock pouted, gesturing down the length of the impressive motor; Victor looked the bike over, a smile spreading across his face.

“Can we borrow it?”

“No!”

“Shit,” Victor and Clara repeated in sync, nodding their agreement.

Sherlock sighed, removing his helmet, “I’m going for a new image. No more ‘detective with the funny hat’-“

“Yeah now you’re just that old git that wears leather,” Clara grimaces, indicating her father’s heavy jacket and jeans. God, he was even wearing heavy biker boots! If her mates heard about this, she’d never live it down. Beside her, Victor was giggling.

“The Case of the Midlife Crisis!” Both of them erupted into laughter, shaking their heads as they turned to go back into their home.

“It got ten likes on Twitter,” he muttered under his breath, lowering his head in disappointment; he looked up when Molly stepped closer and rolled his eyes, ruffling his hair, “well, that was a complete disaster.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Molly responded with a smirk, her gaze focused on his rather tight jeans. Sherlock frowned; his attempt at impressing their children and earning the reputation as a ‘cool dad’ had backfired tremendously.

“Really?” He eyed her sceptically, climbing down from the huge vehicle and leaning against it, his arms folded, “because now I’m just a guy with a wife, two kids and a Harley. I even tried to grow a beard,” he rubbed his chin for show and Molly shrugged.

“I’m impressed,” she stepped closer, standing on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, “very impressed,” she returned to her heels to find him wearing his buffering face. Molly turned around and began walking back to 221B, “don’t you dare get rid of that bike.”

She could almost hear him swallowing, “o-okay.”


End file.
